


Twentieth First Kiss-versary

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Hope Springs Eternal [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anniversary, Bars and Pubs, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flowers, Mild Language, Post-Divorce, Separations, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She closes her eyes and thinks back on twenty years of kisses, of love and happiness.  Where did it all go wrong?  They'd had fights before and gotten past the tough spots.  Why couldn't they fix things this time?





	Twentieth First Kiss-versary

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 April 2018  
> Word Count: 1826  
> Written for: OQKissDay  
> Summary: She closes her eyes and thinks back on twenty years of kisses, of love and happiness. Where did it all go wrong? They'd had fights before and gotten past the tough spots. Why couldn't they fix things this time?  
> Spoilers: Complete non-magical AU taking place in Seattle, WA. There are situations and characters that will be familiar, and some that won't. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written for the 4th anniversary of the first Outlaw Queen kiss on _Once Upon a Time_. I'm still working out this particular verse, but I think this helps a lot. And yes, you'll be getting a lot more about them in the future. It's just a matter of timing. And yes, Keith is the Sheriff of Nottingham. You'll get more on his backstory with Regina in future installments.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

The vase is on her desk when she steps into her office after lunch. It's simple purple cut glass, filled with a couple dozen perfect, dainty daisies with the butteriest yellow centers she's ever seen. She doesn't _need_ to read the card to know who they're from or why, but she does anyway.

> _Happy 20th First Kiss-versary, love._  
>  _20 daisies for 20 years of perfect kisses._  
>  _Still can't believe it's already been 20 years_  
>  _since the first time I was able to kiss those_  
>  _sexy, sweet, wonderful lips of yours._  
>  _Every time is like the first time for me._  
>  _Love you to the moon and back._  
>  _Robin_

She smiles sadly, heart clenching slightly at the wording of the card, and reaches for her phone to call him. It hasn't been twenty perfect years, not by a long shot. But it's still a sweet memory nevertheless. She can't make the call just yet, overwhelmed by the past twenty years with him.

_~*~ 20 April 1997 ~*~_

"I swear to god, Keith, if you put your hand on my ass one more time, I won't wait for Robin to deck you."

He laughs then, but pulls his hand away regardless. "You really should have a little chat with the git if you want him to date you. I'm still not entirely sure--"

"You want the dean _and_ your father to know what I know?" she asks, cutting him off easily. "I can make that happen right now if you really want me to."

"You are such a fucking bitch!"

Regina just chuckles and rolls her eyes. "You _do_ remember who raised me, don't you? In fact, didn't she try to shove her tongue down your throat at that one company party? Or was that your eighteenth birthday? Business and personal life shouldn't mix anywhere near as much as our families deign they should."

Keith snorts softly and shakes his head. He glances around briefly and smiles. "Your lover boy's over by the bar with that little Asian friend of yours and the ape he calls a brother. How can you be friends with those idiots?"

"I mean it, Keith. I like them. Mulan and I have known each other for years. The guys are part of a p--" Keith's lips attaching to the side of her neck stop her thought completely, and his hands once again wandering to her ass make her growl. "God damn it, Keith!"

"He's coming over. Let me do this so I can go recuperate in peace?"

She glances over where her friends have congregated at the bar. Mulan grins brightly and points toward Robin, who is rapidly stalking toward them, eating up the distance with long strides. She briefly meets his gaze, then lets her eyes close as Keith actually nips at that spot behind her left ear, moaning softly. Her nails rake down his back hard enough that he hisses; she's surprised she doesn't shred his shirt in the process. "Not funny, fucker," she mutters at him.

Before he can do more than start to press a gentler kiss to her skin, Regina loses the stability of his arms around her, his body yanked away. She wobbles on the heels Mulan talked her into wearing tonight -- for someone decidedly not interested in warranting the attention of any men, the woman knows exactly how to dress to be seen -- but just manages to right herself in time to watch Robin's right fist connect with Keith's jaw in a dull thud. The whole incident happens in slow motion, and she's unable to stop it. 

Thankfully John and Tuck are there to hold Robin back from doing any further damage. Surprisingly enough, it's Will and Alan who catch Keith and keep him upright. The looks in their four sets of eyes immediately clues Regina in to the fact that Mulan shared tonight's scenario with them. She should be angry, but she finds herself more relieved than anything. If they didn't know the truth, they'd all be beating him to a bloody pulp, this band of brothers she's found herself adopted into.

"You touch her like that again," Robin seethes, "and I'll make sure you never kiss another living soul."

"Robin, stop," she says, moving closer to settle a hand on his chest. She continues to speak softly, letting her other hand touch his cheek to get his attention. "It's all right. He didn't hurt me. Robin, please, I'm okay, I promise."

She keeps talking until he stills and meets her gaze. The haze of anger slowly dissipates, replaced with an emotion that runs deeper and turns his eyes to a deep stormy blue. It makes her shiver in its intensity, but she doesn't back down from it or him. When he blinks slowly, she bites her bottom lip and holds her breath until he looks at her without the homicidal tendencies.

"Regina?" he asks softly, leaning into her hand on his cheek. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Are _you_ all right?"

In the corner of her eye, she can see Mulan, Will, and Alan escorting Keith toward the door. He seems to be wobbling slightly and she feels bad for him, reminds herself to check in on him later. But then Robin is rubbing his stubbly cheek against her palm and she smiles at him.

"I think I'm okay. I'm not going to kill him if you're truly all right."

She smiles as she sees John and Tuck let go of Robin's arms. "I'm fine. Why don't we go get you another beer and maybe some ice for those knuckles. Or do you need to go to the clinic on campus?"

*****

By the time she's ready to head back to her dorm, Robin's relaxed completely and even making a few jokes about wanting to show Keith the proper way to snog a woman. She just laughs and leans into his side, enjoying how warm and safe he makes her feel.

"Come on, Robin," she finally says with a yawn. "If you want to walk me back to my dorm, we need to go now." She digs in her purse for the cash for her portion of their group tab, but he stops her. "Robin…"

"Let me pay for my reaction earlier?"

Mulan snorts at that. "Just take her home, lover boy. I've got both of you. Robin, we'll settle up once you get back to the house."

Robin laughs and helps Regina into her hoodie before guiding her out of the bar with a hand on the small of her back. She can feel his warmth through the layers of clothing and it makes her want more. They're quiet as they walk the short distance back toward her dorm. At the end of the block before officially hitting campus grounds, Robin stops and turns to face Regina. She tilts her head to the side, watching him bite his bottom lip.

"Robin?"

He smiles and pulls her closer, hands resting lightly on her hips. "So I guess I owe you an apology for earlier. I just hated seeing that bloody wanker manhandling you like that. You deserve…"

His frown makes her curious. "I deserve what, Robin?"

Instead of an answer, he leans in and brushes his lips against hers. His stubble rasps lightly against the skin above her lip, teasing the scar. He pulls back infinitesimally before brushing her lips again. This time, he lingers a bit longer, long enough for the tip of her tongue to peek out and touch his in the process of wetting hers. He takes the invitation to deepen the kiss, a hand gliding up her back to cup the back of her head. She whimpers softly when he sucks on her bottom lip for a moment before dipping his tongue into her mouth. That whimper returns, and she grips the front of his shirt tightly, tongue lazily tangling with his. When he finally pulls back from the kiss, he bumps his nose against hers before resting their foreheads together.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he whispers, fingers gently massaging the back of her head.

"I've wanted you to do that for _months_ now," she admits just as softly.

"You have?"

She leans back to grin up at him. "Why do you think I've been going on dates with all of your friends _and_ Keith? I knew you liked me and I was trying to get you to make the first move. You're really thickheaded sometimes, did you know that?"

He grins and bites that bottom lip of his again. "I have heard that before, yes." He kisses her again, then turns around and leans over to pick a daisy from the garden of the house behind him. "It's nothing fancy, but a flower is a good gift when one first kisses his girlfriend, right?"

She takes the daisy and sniffs it delicately, then glances up at him with wide eyes. "Am I your girlfriend now?"

"I certainly hope you will be. I'd love nothing more, Regina."

_~*~ Present ~*~_

Regina sighs softly and strokes the petals of the nearest daisy. They're divorced now -- technically separated for the safety of his job -- and he shouldn't be sending her gifts like this, or the mixed signals that come with them. They'd made this decision together, hadn't they? Her phone rings and she sees his smiling face on the screen.

"Hello, Robin."

"Hey, love. I just got a notification that--"

"The daisies are lovely, but you shouldn't have."

She can hear the sheepishness in his tone. "I know. I actually put that order in five years ago so I wouldn't forget such an important anniversary. Guess I forgot to cancel it when everything happened."

"It's…" She sighs softly, still stroking the petals, remembering just how wonderful his kisses have always made her feel. "It's all right. I was remembering our first kiss. I miss you." Those last three words come out in such a soft tone, she's not sure she's said them or just thought them.

"I miss you, too," he replies almost as softly, voice cracking with emotion. Guess that answers that. "But I suppose I understand your reasons. I wish I could change your mind though."

She closes her eyes and thinks back on twenty years of kisses, of love and happiness. Where did it all go wrong? They'd had fights before and gotten past the tough spots. Why couldn't they fix things this time? Tears slip down her cheeks. "Court me." The words are out before she can stop them.

"What?"

"You heard me. Court me like you did twenty years ago. Remind me what it was about you, about _us_ , that I loved so much? If that can't fix things, then nothing can."

"I won't stop until I have you and our boys back, Regina, I hope you know that."

She lets out a wet little laugh. "I'm counting on it, Robin." And then she hangs up the phone.


End file.
